Alone User
¿Has sentido alguna vez que no estás completamente solo? Junio, 22. Fue un gran día. Acordé ir al cine con dos amigos a las ocho de la noche para luego ir al parque; no hubo atraso alguno, nos encontramos a la hora fuera del lugar. Corrimos directamente a la caja, compramos las tres entradas y elegimos la película que más tardaría, eran dos horas... Dos horas para que al final, todo acabara con un "Continuará..." Detesto eso, vaya basura; pero pasamos un buen rato. Seguimos los planes de la salida después de eso, dirigiéndonos al parque al que tanto íbamos. Caminamos hasta llegar a nuestro lugar favorito, un tanto oscuro y alejado, pero bastante cómodo. Era perfecto para hacer lo usual: contar historias de terror, de esas que encuentras en Internet. Después de que cada uno decía la suya, bromeábamos sobre el tema y reíamos, no las tomábamos muy en serio. Pero de un momento a otro y a pesar de que estábamos seguros de que el parque estaba solo, se nos acercó un muchacho desaliñado y aparentemente pobre, con un aire extraño... Daba cierto miedo, pero mejor es no juzgar. Él nos dijo que nos había oído sin poder evitarlo y que tenía una historia que no permitiría que riéramos después, una verdaderamente buena. Nos miramos las caras un tanto desconcertados. Mis amigos accedieron rápidamente, y yo, no muy interesado, suspiré y terminé por aceptar. Así, el desconocido se sentó con nosotros y empezó a narrar. La tétrica historia era apoyada por el ambiente nocturno, el viento, los árboles, los dibujos que hacía la escasa luz en el cuerpo del hablante y sus extraños gestos. Fue algo corto, honestamente no recuerdo bien qué dijo siquiera, pero cuando terminó, nos quedamos en silencio, notablemente asustados. Él notó nuestro estado, y luego de un momento de observarnos, nos preguntó si queríamos ir a una casa muy terrorífica... Me negué. No confiaba ni poco en ese chico, además de que era un extraño, y era muy tarde como para ir más lejos. Debíamos volver a casa. Sin embargo, los "valientes" (por no decir idiotas) de mis amigos aceptaron entusiasmados. Intentaron convencerme, pero me negué por completo y tomamos caminos separados. Regresé tranquilo, aunque con cierta preocupación por aquel par. Mejor es no pensar demasiado en aquellos chicos, ya es hora de dejar de escribir y dormir... pero no niego que tengo miedo y estoy algo angustiado. Junio, 23. Este día fue bastante incómodo; había un aire de tristeza y cierto odio. Asumí que el hecho de que fuese lunes y hubiese clases era el causante de esto. Al llegar, no veía a mis amigos por ningún lado. Llegó la hora de entrada y ellos llegaron tarde, interrumpiendo la clase. El profesor los reprendió, pero ellos no cambiaron su expresión vacía y caminaron hasta sus puestos en silencio. No pasó mucho para que me saludaran en un murmullo. Quise prestar atención a la clase, así que sólo asentí como respuesta. Seguí centrado en la explicación, cuando uno de ellos me lanzó un papel arrugado. Me molesté un poco, pero de todas formas lo obvié. Rato después, me lanzaron otro papel. Me quejé con ellos justo cuando el profesor dio vuelta y nos miró. Me regañó ante todos por interrumpir la clase, y sólo miré mal a mis amigos mientras él hablaba y hablaba... Cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al pizarrón, ante la mirada burlona de mis compañeros, uno de mis amigos aprovechó y deslizó un papel con algo escrito en mi mesa. No quise verlo, pero ellos insistieron, así que lo tomé y lo leí. "Entra a XX.AloneUser,XX". No me interesó mucho, así que sólo arrugué el papel y se los regresé. A la salida, ellos caminaron detrás mío todo el tiempo. En un momento, ya con los nervios de punta, me di vuelta y les grité, ya me tenían harto con su comportamiento, pero ellos no cambiaron su expresión. Sólo me entregaron el mismo papel arrugado con aquella página en inglés, y me dijeron que tendría la respuesta al entrar ahí. No dije más y me fui, pero guardé el papel en mi bolsillo. Al llegar a casa, luego de comer y darme un baño largo para alejar mi mente de las clases, me interné en mi ordenador. Finalmente terminé de escribir mi historia, duré muchas horas para conseguir el deseado décimo tomo de aquella novela de terror. Estaba satisfecho y algo cansado, pero justo cuando iba a apagar el computador, vino a mi mente aquella página. Lo pensé unos momentos hasta que la curiosidad pudo conmigo, busqué el papel y regresé a sentarme, ingresando la dirección sin sentido. "REGISTRARSE". Esa era la única opción. Me mataba la curiosidad, no podía ver el contenido sin registrarme, así que lo hice. Seguido, lo único que decía en esa página era "AloneUser te está hablando..." Tenía un mensaje. Lo abrí, pero instantáneamente, el Antivirus detectó algo. La página se colgó, y el ordenador se apagó. Me enojé por eso, mañana definitivamente voy a matar a mis amigos. ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa? El ordenador no volvió a encenderse, así que la mandé al Diablo y vine acá. Mejor dormir, mañana será otro día... Espero que ese aparatejo arranque. Junio, 24. Hoy mis amigos no fueron a clases. Nadie supo por qué, nunca me lo notificaron, sus padres tampoco llamaron. Eso me preocupó un poco, pero seguía molesto. Al llegar a casa confirmé que mi computador no encendía, no dejé que la preocupación me quitara las ganas de matarlos... Aunque el ambiente ha sido un poco extraño, no sé el porqué. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, me están preocupando mucho mis amigos. ¿Será que les pasó algo? Y... ¿Tendrá que ver con aquella página? No lo sé. Pero mejor será dormir, debo reponer energías. Fue un día muy cansado, y de hecho no tengo demasiado que escribir... Junio, 30. Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde la última vez que escribí aquí... No he tenido demasiados ánimos, en realidad. Ahora estoy acostado en mi cama, no he hecho nada. No tengo ganas de tocar la tarea y tampoco tengo mucha hambre que digamos. No he vuelto a ver a mis amigos desde aquella vez. Hoy fue un día molesto, y cada vez me siento más incómodo... En fin, me aburro y el ordenador aún no enciende. Dormiré un rato. Septiembre, 25. No he ido más a clases. Siento que si salgo, algo malo pasará... Estoy seguro de que me están observando, o algo parecido. Estoy algo asustado, por no decir mucho. Quizás sólo me estoy volviendo loco... He intentado varias veces comunicarme con mis amigos por celular, pero no responden. Además, mi computador sigue sin encender, pero a veces la pantalla parpadea un poco como si quisiera hacerlo. Al final, no hace nada y tengo que dejar de insistir. Ahora mismo dejaré de escribir. Olvidé cerrar las ventanas y ya anocheció, no puedo descuidarme así. Enero, 1. Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, y tuve miedo de escribir... Ahora tomo algo de fuerzas. No he salido mucho que digamos, sólo para buscar lo necesario para vivir... Mi computador pudo encender, eso hizo la última vez que escribí aquí, pero decidí volver a apagarlo. Fue directamente a esa página, y tenía varios mensajes de aquel... "Alone User". Me asustó bastante, así que preferí no tocarla. Sin embargo, mi ordenador está en buen estado así que la he puesto en venta, y tengo algunas ofertas entre mis vecinos. Mañana me encontraré con el cliente más prometedor. Me desharé de ella, no quiero más conexión con esa página... Además, me siento enfermo. Me ataca el insomnio por las noches, siento que hay alguien conmigo, me siento observado... El miedo me quita el apetito, y ahora no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le haya pasado a mis amigos. Mi seguridad es lo que me angustia. Estoy cansado y me siento vulnerable, pero sigo sin entender qué pasa realmente... Ahora debo irme urgentemente, pero volveré. Siento que debo escribir mi historia, así nadie la lea... Enero, 5. Apenas puedo respirar, pero tengo energías para escribir... Todo este día, todo el maldito día recibí sus mensajes. Vendí mi anterior ordenador, uso mi portátil, pero aún así pasa lo mismo... La apago, la apago, ¡la apago una y otra vez, pero vuelve a encenderse! Ahora no es esa página, sino a mi correo personal. Fue un gran error registrarme con ese. Llega mensaje tras mensaje, son ya unos cien, pero he temido leerlos. Desearía no entender el inglés y ya... Pude ver el último que envió, sin embargo, y decía "All the people are leaving you..." Ahora mismo, el portátil se volvió a encender... Leeré qué envió, aunque me asusta un poco. Enero, 6. El último mensaje me aturdió bastante... Lo que pasó, lo que pasa, todo explota en mi cabeza, ¡me está volviendo loco! "All the people are leaving you..." fue lo que leí la vez anterior, pero el mensaje no estaba completo. El segundo lo terminaba. "... But, I'm your friend", decía... Me cansé, tomé valor y le escribí entre molesto y asustado, negándole la amistad, quejándome por lo mucho que me molestaba. Llegó otro mensaje de su parte luego, pero ni siquiera lo leí. En un arranque de ira, tomé mi portátil y lo golpeé contra el suelo; quedó destrozado. Conforme la rabia se disipaba mirando los restos de mi caro aparato, me invadió una extraña sensación, mezcla del pánico y la soledad. Me metí en la cama y me envolví en mis cobijas, escribo ayudándome de la luz de mi celular. Es muy tarde, estoy exhausto, así que mejor dejo esto y trato de conciliar el sueño... Enero, 7. thumbTemprano en la mañana, recibí una carta de remitente anónimo. No quise leerla ni siquiera, la dejé a un lado; estaba cansado por lo de anoche pues no había podido dormir mucho. Desayuné, limpié el desastre que había hecho con mi portátil, y en algún momento del día, pasé junto a la carta nuevamente. La curiosidad venció los nervios y la tomé con manos temblorosas. Abrí el sobre, que contenía un único pedazo de papel, y leí la corta inscripción: "You're the new Alone User. Welcome to my life". Ya suponía que era de él, pero no tenía idea de cómo había conseguido mi dirección. Me abrumaron los pensamientos, me volví un nudo de nervios y pánico, pero aumentó esa sensación de soledad que había comenzado anoche. Ya no sentía a nadie observándome ni similar. Decidí que lo mejor sería despejar la mente, por lo que salí de casa y caminé por el vecindario... No entendía por qué, pero el lugar generalmente concurrido estaba completamente solo. Caminé, caminé y apenas un alma se asomaba, pero cuando me acercaba para hablarle, se iba rápidamente. Me siento más solo que nunca... ¿Es que me tienen miedo? Categoría:Internet Categoría:CC